


A pleasant surprise

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Kamski is weird but who is suprised, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Robot Sex, Smut, Some very light bdsm, Vibrating dicks, dbh kink meme, weird updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: “Get yourself this new update! A fascinating new experience for you and your sexual partner(s). It’s a totally different way of having intercourse. The update allows you to decide whether or not to turn off the vibrating function at any time, as well as to change the intensity! Get yours today! Beta version.”Connor gets an update.





	A pleasant surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dbh kink meme: https://dbh-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/717.html?thread=1997#cmt1997

It had been three years since the end of the revolution and a lot had happened since then. Androids had gained their freedom and their rights, Connor had moved in with Hank and somehow they had ended up falling in love. 

Cyberlife was still in business, although the ways in which had changed quite a bit. One of the things they did was bring out regular updates. The ability to eat and to have sex had been two of Connor's favorite ones so far. There had been a lot more optional ones in the sex department and Connor would have perhaps been surprised by this, hadn't he met Elijah Kamski before. The man was back in control of Cyberlife and developed the new updates mostly alone. Connor was slowly clicking through the section of “newest updates”, looking if there was anything he would like. 

One of the new sex updates caught his attention and he raised an eyebrow upon reading it. Kasmki’s descriptions always sounded more like advertisements rather than being informative, he thought once again while reading.  
“Get yourself this new update! A fascinating new experience for you and your sexual partner(s). It’s a totally different way of having intercourse. The update allows you to decide whether or not to turn off the vibrating function at any time, as well as to change the intensity! Get yours today! Beta version.”

His hand hovered over the update button for a minute. Hank had always seemed to like trying out variant different sex toys. Maybe he would find this to be a nice surprise. He clicked the button and the download started. Connor couldn't wait for Hank to come home.

A few hours later Hank was back and Connor was cooking pasta that he absolutely didn't want to eat. He had other things on his mind. But humans had to eat, so he impatiently waited for Hank to finish his meal. He cleaned up after them and followed Hank into the bedroom after that. His boyfriend was lying on the bed, a book in his hand. Connor lied down next to him and asked:“Mind if I interrupt your reading?”  
Hank shrugged.  
“What do you want?”, he asked. 

Connor bit his lip, looking up as innocently as possible at Hank. Hank seemed to understand and pulled him in for a kiss. He buried one hand in Hank’s hair as he deepened the kiss. 

He let his tongue touch Hanks lips, who slowly opened his mouth in return. He touched Hank’s tongue with his.  
Hank undid his tie and pressed his body against him. He took the tie and bound it around Connor's head as a makeshift blindfold. Connor took an unnecessary breath, as he lied there trembling with anticipation of what Hank would do to him next.

A silent minute passed and Connor began to wiggle under Hank. His boyfriend sighed, but slowly started kissing his neck. He left little kisses, one by one on Connor’s neck, sometimes shortly sucking on the skin. Connor moaned silently, pressing Hank’s closer to him, his hands wandering under Hank’s shirt and leaving little scratch marks on Hank’s back. 

“Too much clothes”, Connor mumbled, tugging at Hank’s shirt. He couldn’t see anything and almost fell out of bed as he tried to undress Hank. Hank laughed a little, before he took of the shirt himself.

Connor let his hands wander over Hank’s chest, the skin riddled with a few scars, from which Connor still no had no idea how he got them. Someday he’d asked. 

He left trails of kisses on Hank’s chest, smiling as he heard Hank’s breathing fasten. He licked his nipples and Hank shuddered underneath him.

Hanks began opening Connor’s shirt, button for button and he squirmed impatiently. Maybe he should start wearing T-shirts.

He took Connor’s shirt off, painfully slow and caressed his chest. Fingers, petting his synthetic skin, little kisses that left him feeling breathless.

“Want you closer”, he mumbled and was kind of proud he still could manage to say anything. He heard clothing fall to the ground and twitched in anticipation.

Hank opened Connor’s pants and a moment later they were both wearing nothing but underwear. He pressed Hank close to him and kissed him passionately. His thirium generator beat way too loud in his own ears. He adjusted the volume slightly, so he could hear Hank’s heartbeat and breathing better.

Hank took his wrists together and pressed his arms above his head. He heard the familiar clicking of handcuffs and smiled.

Hank took off his boxer shorts and Connor waited impatiently as Hank was just sitting there, undoubtedly looking at him. 

“What am I gonna do with you today?”, he asked and Connor shuddered.

“Whatever you want.”

Hanks fingers played around with the skin on Connor's inner thighs, drawing circles, getting closer to his dick.

Finally he wrapped his hand around it, giving a few pumps and Connor moaned.

Hank kissed him, jerking him at the same time. Connor tugged at his handcuffs.

“Behave, kid”, Hank said and pressed a tube into Connor’s hand. He heard rustling and a second later Hank was naked as well.

“You have been really good today. I think you deserve a reward.”

Connor slowly prepared Hank’s ass.

Hank let himself down onto Connor, who found it hard to breathe for a second. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get over how nice it felt to be this close to him.

Hank slowly started moving, Connor moaned slightly.  
“Faster”, he begged. Hank picked up the pace and Connor remembered what he had wanted to do with Hank today.

“Can I show you something?”  
“Yeah?”

Connor turned on the vibrating function, putting the intensity of the vibration to a three. Hank almost fell off him.

“What the fucking hell, Connor?”  
Connor bit his lip.  
“New update.”  
“These updates sure are getting weirder and weirder.”  
“So you don’t like it?”  
“Well, I didn't say that.”

He brought himself down to kiss Connor and picked up the pace once again. Connor could hear Hank’s moans, which was definitely one of his favorite sounds. He put up the intensity by two more and Hank hissed. His breathing became faster and Connor wrapped a hand around Hank’s cock, jerking him off at the same time. 

He heard Hank’s heart beating fast and felt him slowly becoming sweaty, his skin feeling sticky against his own. He put up the the intensity two more and was instantly rewarded with Hank making an almost inhuman sound. Hank’s breathing wae fast and short, and he could feel his cock twitch in his hand. “Fuck, Connor”, he said and a second later he could feel him come all over his hand. Connor could feel his orgasm approach as well, buried himself deep into Hank, as he came.

Hank apparently needed a second to catch his breath. Connor stood up to go wash his hands, before coming back.  
He took a glass of water from the nightstand and gave it to Hank. The other man drank it in one go.  
“Well, that certainly was an experience.”  
Connor lied back down on the bed.

“Join me in the shower?”, he asked. Hank was still panting. “In a minute”, he mumbled. Connor put his arm around Hank’s waist, a big grin on his face. He had to thank Kamski some time soon for this update, he thought, as he kissed Hank’s cheek.


End file.
